The Malachai Chronicles
by TheRagingYeti
Summary: The story of a boy his awesome lv100 pokemon all while trying to bring fame to his undedeveloped region
1. Chapter 1

**The Malachai chronicles**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN POKEMON dont even know why we have to put this**

Go! Aroma use vine whip to grab talonflame then slam him with rapid-fire stone edge. The Meganium happily replied KOing the firebird. **And The Winner Is Ray Malachai from the Akian region! **The ref called to both Ray and his opponent a dancer named Tierno," Wow that petal dance you used to take down gyarados and my butterfree has me all pumped up, I hoped we have a chance to show off our dance moves again." "Yeah that would be pretty awesome." Replied the 5'8 brunette in glasses. ~_**2 weeks later~ **_Hey im home everybody! Ray yelled causing his brothers and sisters to run out and congratulate him on his latest tournament victory in Kalos, "What to you so long ray" his older sister marina asked "For the last time I have to go all the way through sinnoh, hoenn, and kanto just to find a ferry to get her because were such a small region but after I beat the other champions in the tournament of kings then the Akian will finally gain the fame it deserves.**~ The old narrator was horrible at telling time so they hired me to tell you that this is a month later oh and the story will be in first person from now on ~ **By guys see you when I get back! I yelled to my waving brothers and sisters at the port. "so were heading to vermillion so you can catch the S.S. Anne, am I right" correct as always Bruce but when we get there I need to go to the harbor masters office to pick up the tickets I ordered in advance so pick up the pace because my walrein is swimming faster than us. "Fine you little snot nosed pun-"What the hell was that Ray!? I think something rammed us, OH DEAR ARCEUS ITS COMING BACK! Go Zephyr I called sending out my lanturn "use discharge the follow up with a blizzard" he happily replied causing whatever it is to cry out in pain then be frozen solid. Bruce pull up next to it so I can get a look. Fine but you better pay me double for this. Fine you money grubbing Persian. Holy crap Bruce do you know what this is! It looks like a big fish to me. He said shrugging his shoulders. This right here is Black Abyss relicanth said to grow up to 10xs larger than your average relicanth ill think I catch it then take it to Lenora next time I go to unova so she can give me the age on it. "And I care why? Because my dear Bruce if I turn this over to scientist specializing in ancient Pokémon than I will pull in more cash than a hacker at the slot corner and since you helped me catch it you'll get 50% of all profits_ plus it should pay off all my debts_ I said muttering the last part. **~Time skip 7 days after leaving vermillion port and going to the Hoenn region ~ **Norman I'm here to challenge you for your badge! I yelled Fine he replied but first you have to beat 6 of my gym trainers. Oh you mean those guys in the main hall I took care of them with just my Vaporeon. I Said about to burst out laughing at his surprised face. Fine if you say you're that strong then I start of strong he yelled pulling out a pokeball. Ok this will be a 3 on 3 battle Between Norman of Petalburg gym And Ray Malachai of Namni town first trainer to beat all 3 of the opposing side Pokémon is declared the winner Battle Begin! Go Exploud Norman yelled send out the purple sound making Pokémon. Ok if you're using that then I'll use Taser I yelled while sending out my Electivire. Ok Exploud end this with an earthquake PLOUD he yelled raising his foot to cause a tremor. Taser please finish him with fire ice cross chop I commanded while he charged his left fist with ice and his right one with fire while swinging them in a x knocking out the Exploud before its foot hit the ground. Ok you're good but can you take my slaking he said calling said Pokémon out. Return Taser, take the floor Grimm I yelled while sending out my houndoom. Ok Grimm use the Hail Mary combo I yelled. What's the Hail Mary combo Normans son max asked just entering the gym after seeing all of his dads trainers a the Pokémon center. "It's going to beat Norman's slaking" I said. No way dads slaking is invincible he yelled getting angry max just calm down and watch his even angrier big sister said. Ok like I said slightly annoyed Grimm Hail Mary combo Doom he replied charging fire blast and hyper beam at the same time Quick slaking dodge he said trying to rouse slaking from his stupor but to no avail as the dual attack knocked slaking through the back wall off the gym. All Right Ray if you can beat my ursaring then you will be the first person since Ash Ketchum to earn the balance badge, Go ursaring stand by for battle the ursaring crashed to the floor in a battle stance. Now it's getting good Go Berfrost I Yelled sending out my beartic, Start off with icicle crash then follow up with point blank hyper beam. Berfrost flawlessly followed command pushing ursaring back with icicle crash before pushing it into the floor with hyper beam fainting it. Wow Ray the only time I've had a battle like that is when I battled Wallace You've earned the balance badge and if I may ask were are you going next? Well I think im going to dewford to challenge brawly then im backtracking so I can challabge Roxanne. Well were ever you go have great luck Ray


	2. Chapter 2

[Type text] **The Malachai chronicles ** [Type text]

**Authors note: I want to thank Darkfoxkit for giving me advice about writing and justaperson for being the first person to review my first fanfic but to also to tell him/her that I the wrote the first chapter in 45 minutes because the only time I can type is in my 6 period class so please no flames  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon (but the precious will soon be mine)**

"Rampage finish it off with hydro pump! "The gyarados used the powerful water attack to knock the foes Pidgeot out of the air and into the water. "Pidgeot return!" The trainer cried as the large tan bird Pokémon was withdrawn. "Your pretty good kid, you earned this prize money. "Ace trainer Luke said while handing me the cash before I left the abandoned ship before continuing on my way to Dewford isle.

**~Time skip 3 hours~**

"Excuse me?" "Is anyone here?" I exclaimed walking into the gym. "Hello I'm the gym aide Terra, may I ask you what you're doing here? " "I'm looking for Brawly is he here?" The pretty young redheaded teen replied "No he's with Bruno of the kanto elite four, Chuck of the Johto gym circuit and Maylene of the sinnoh gym circuit." "Any idea where I can find them?" I asked. "They should be on a small island about 4 miles south from here for their training." "Do you want to come with me, I mean it must be boring hanging out at the gym all day?" "Ok but as long as you don't try anything funny." Terra said jokingly which left me feeling excited and confused at the same time.

**~ 10 minutes later at the beach~**

"Go Azure!" I called out sending lapras. "Azure I need you to take me and Terra here to a small island to the south and if you get there fast enough there will be an extra helping food tonight." The greedy Lapras thought about all the food her friend would give her so she used psychic to pick up both her trainer and his companion and securing them on her back. "Azure full speed that way!" I yelled pointing towards the south. After arriving Terra and I quickly decided that the easiest way to find the fighting type trainers would to be following the sound of hitting until we came across a clearing full of broken training dummies and the Trainers setting new ones up. After introducing myself to Brawly and Maylene and reacquainting with Bruno and chuck from his Kanto Johto adventures. I asked Brawly to a battle for his badge to which he replied "Sure but I only have my strongest team with me, think you can handle it?" "Brawly if I couldn't handle it then I would train until I could, so whenever you're ready let's started."

Maylene decided that she would be ref and I would be a 1 vs 1 battle since Brawley's using his super powerful Hariyama. " Brawley since you chose Pokémon first can I get the first move?" "Sure but it better be tough enough to faint Hariyama or your in for one heck of a battle." "Jaeger I need your assistance." I said sending out my –

**Oh cliffhanger what's the next Pokémon Ray will send out why am I holding out whens the pizza I ordered going to get here find out in the next instalment of the Malachai chronicles**

**Please review and tell me what you think jaeger should be and if you do you get a digital cookie and don't worry the next chapter will be longer**


End file.
